mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gobbol943/Total Drama Mixels! Episode 1: The Big, Bad, Race!
Gobbol Here! After a hiatus, Total Drama Mixels is up and running! Enjoy! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Snoof: Howdy Y'all! My name is Snoof and I'm the host of Total Drama Mixels! In the last episode, We introduced all the Mixels who are competing. Flain: Hey Snoof, What's the challenge? Snoof: Glad you asked, The challenge is a race. All of you must race from the cabins, All the way to... No not the giant cone, All the way to that cave. Y'all got that? All Mixels: YEAH!!! Snoof: Let's start the race in 3. 2. 1. GO! Tiketz: WEE WOO, WEE WOO! Sloob: (Wakes up) WHOA! Huh, I was sleeping? (Talks to Forx) What did I miss, Forx? (Forx runs) Sloob: Hey, Don't run off! Camsta: Almost there, These new propellers are really helping out. (Gobbol crashes into him) Camsta: OUCH! What was that? (Gobbol is near him) Camsta: Oh, It's Gobbol. Never mind. (He flies away) Combuster: Hey, Get out of my way! (Myke gets pushed) Combuster: That 1 Million Muck prize is MINE! (Combuster falls in a hole) Combuster: OW! (At the cave, Gobbol is already there) Gobbol: Aw man, This is my first time on TV. And I'm first Pl... (Camsta arrives) Camsta: Uh, How'd you get here? (Lands beside him) At least I'm a team captain. Snoof: Looks like Camsta and Gobbol are gonna be the Team Captains for the first season. (Combuster bursts out of the hole, He lands near Camsta) Combuster: WHAT?! You are already the team captains? (Combuster explodes) Snoof: Get running everyone, Combuster is erupting! Combuster: I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE TEAM CAPTAIN! (He screams very loud, Shooting lava rocks in the air and stomping in all directions. Causing small volcanoes to appear) YOU GUYS ARE JERKS, WORSE THAN KING NIXEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snoof: There's gonna be a double elimination tonight! Splasho: There's only one way to stop him. (To the MCFD) Let's Max! (The MCFD touch a Cubit and Max) MCFD Max: (Delivering quip) Time of you to cool off. (He sprays water, It barely phases him) Snoof: It's not enough! (To the Frosticon Cousins) Let's Max to help! (The Frosticons touch a Cubit and Max) 2015 Frosticons Max: (Snoof's voice) I'm helping as well! (He shoots an icy beam) Combuster: Do you think you're puny rays can extinguish ME? MCFD Max: He's right, (To the 2015 Frosticons Max) Let's MAX! MCFD Max and Frosticons Max: MEGA MAX!!!!!!! Frosti-MCFD Max: TIME TO DIE! (The Max extinguishes Combuster) Combuster: No.... (The Max splits) Snoof: Come with me Combuster, And Zaptor, Since you were the last to finish, You're gonna be eliminated. Zaptor: Aw... (At the docks) Snoof: Combuster and Zaptor, Welcome to the elimination ceremony. Combuster: (Pointing to a catapult) What's that? Snoof: That's called the "Fling of Misery", Now get in! Zaptor: Where's the Hamlogna Sandwiches? Snoof: There's some in there, One at a time, Please. (Zaptor hops in) Zaptor: WOO-HOO! Snoof: So Zaptor, Any last words? Zaptor: Here I come Hamlogna Sandwiches! (He launches Zaptor, Combuster gets in) Snoof: Combuster, Any last words? Combuster: I'll get you for THIS!!!!! (He flings Combuster) Snoof: There are gone now, Well, That was the first episode of Total Drama Mixels, See Y'all for the next episode! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Leave ideas for the next challenge in the comments BELOW. And ideas for Camsta's and Gobbol's team. Gobbol out! Category:Blog posts